Imparable destin
by odrey010
Summary: Bella et Edward s'aiment d'un amour incommensurable mais qui les détruit dès qu'ils sont ensemble... Seulement que faire quand le destin les ramène fatalement l'un vers l'autre? AH EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à toutes et tous!**

**Je viens avec une deuxième histoire que j'avais dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà. Je sais je viens à peine de commencer l'autre mais je voulais quand vous publier le prologue de celle-ci en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Donc voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je dois ou non continuer..**

**Bonne lecture**

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

Le taxi s'arrêta à l'endroit où je lui avais demandé. Tout le long du trajet, le chauffeur m'avait regardé avec peine et pitié. Il faut dire que je devais faire peur à voir. Je le supposais car cela devait bien faire des semaines que je n'avais pas fais face à un miroir. Je payais le chauffeur plus que le prix demandé et sortit de la voiture. J'entendais vaguement le chauffeur me parler mais n'écoutais pas ses paroles trop concentré sur mon but.

Une pluie fine se mise à tomber mais ça aussi je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je savais ce que j'allais faire. Je savais ce que je DEVAIS faire, et mon cœur ne s'emballait même pas de peur à cette idée. Il était mort. Vide. Vide de tout depuis ce jour il ya trois mois.

Je rentre dans l'immeuble devant lequel le taxi m'avait déposé et monte. Encore, et encore, jusqu'en haut sur le toit. Notre toit. Tu t'en souviens ? C'est là que tout a commencé. Là que tout a fini. Là que tout va finir.

Tu me manques. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. J'ai tout essayé pour t'oublier. Pour oublier cette douleur, ce manque, cette brûlure qui ravage tout à l'intérieur de moi. Mais même ça je n'ai pas pu. Me venger de ton acte dans les bras d'autres femmes m'a presque tué. J'avais cette horrible impression d'étouffer. Je me sentais sale, pourris de l'intérieur. Et pourtant je te jure que j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais mon amour pour toi m'a pris toutes mes forces pour continuer.

Je m'approchais un peu plus du bord et me penchais. Ton anneau accroché à ma chaîne sortie de ma chemise, et tel un poids de plomb, semblait m'attirer vers le vide.

Je n'en peu plus chérie. Ton manque se fait trop dur. Trop puissant. Je peux plus t'attendre. Tu as sucé tout ce qui me constituait. Ma vie, mon amour, mon âme. Tel un vampire tu as tout aspiré. Je ne possède plus rien. Plus rien à quoi m'accrocher. Ton visage m'apparait sans cesse. Et si le jour j'arrive à me contenir, me contentant de ne parler à personne, d'afficher un masque d'indifférence que l'alcool vient renforcer la nuit c'est tout autre. La nuit le masque tombe et laisse place à des hurlements incontrôlables.

Ma famille tente de m'aider, d'être là pour moi, et pour ça ils font comme si le vie continuait. Ils tentent de me faire rire, de m'embarquer dans leurs projets. Mais ils n'ont rien compris. J'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai appris à aimer cette douleur, à m'y complaire. Je ne veux pas être heureux sans toi. Cette douleur c'est tout ce qui me reste de toi avec nos souvenirs, comme une marque faite au fer rouge sous ma peau. J'en étais arrivé à maudire ma famille et leur putain de bonheur. Jamais ils ne parlent de toi, trop habitués sans doute à ce que cette situation se produise. Mais ils n'ont pas vu que cette fois c'est différent. C'est dans ces cas là que je me rends compte à quel point il n'y a que nous. Les autres sont en dehors, à part, exclus de notre bulle. En réalité je crois que notre vie ne s'est jamais résumée qu'à ça. Toi et moi. L'un sans l'autre nous ne pouvions vivre. Mais l'un avec l'autre non plus.

Je deviens fou mon ange. Tu te souviens ? Une fois, après l'amour tu as pleuré tellement notre jouissance avait été puissante. Puis tu as ris et dis une phrase qui ne peut pas être plus vrai aujourd'hui. Tu as dis « Si notre amour devient encore plus puissant à chaque fois, il finira par nous tuer ». Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? J'ai mal. Si mal. Mes larmes recommencent à couler le long de mes joues. J'ai l'impression qu'elles ne se sont jamais arrêtées depuis trois mois. On dit que de pleurer un bon coup soulage. Que la douleur s'atténuera avec le temps. Il n'en ai rien. J'agonise. Je meurs un peu plus chaque jour.

C'est le moment. Inspirant profondément je monte sur le rebord. Je n'ai pas peur. Mais alors que je crois que mon destin est scellé, un sms vient tout changer

_« comment vivre quand le destin me ramène sans cesse à toi_ »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Je voudrais d' abord vous remercier pour vos review, vos mises en alerte et vos mise en favoris, ça me fait très plaisir!**

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira... **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser avec une petite review**

**Gros bisous à tous!**

**Chapitre 1**

Déjà deux heures que j'étais revenu à mon appartement le cœur à moitié en vie. C'était toujours comme ça depuis six ans avec mon amour. Nos cœurs sont morts, vides, et secs lorsque nous nous séparons. Mais cette fois, le mien n'est pas revenu complètement à la vie après son sms comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Non, cette fois, mes larmes, qui coulaient encore il y a deux heures sur le toit, ces larmes qui n'ont cessées de couler depuis trois mois ont lacérées mon cœur trop profondément pour qu'il cicatrise au moindre mot d'elle. Cette fois j'ai été trop loin. Nous avons été trop loin. J'ai voulu en finir. Et ça, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti lors de nos précédentes séparations. Cette fois, le feu qui me dévorait était trop puissant pour être éteint. Je sais ce que signifie ce sms. Elle me revient. Peut être trop tard. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je suis heureux et malheureux à la fois. Je me rappelle encore notre dernière séparation avant celle-ci. Cette fois encore j'avais été trop loin. Je suis trop possessif. Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de l'être et de continuer à l'être. C'est comme ça. Je suis comme ça.

_Flash Back_

_Nous nous retrouvions dans mon appartement, une fois de plus, le sien étant « moins chaleureux » à son goût. Pour moi ça n'avait aucune importance du moment que nous étions tout les deux. Enlacés sur mon canapé en cuire noir, nous étions emmitouflés sous ma couette, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main qu'elle nous avait préparé. Nous parlions des futurs achats de noël que nous devions faire et nous étions arrivés à aborder le sujet du nouvel an. Et là tout à dérapé._

_« Jacob m'a invité pour la soirée du nouvel an à la Push, et je me suis dis que comme il y a la soirée que donnent tes parents tout les ans et que tu n'aimes pas aller à la Push, chacun aurait pu aller à sa soirée et on se retrouverai après, qu'en penses tu ? Me demanda t-elle en se levant pour aller déposer sa tasse dans l'évier._

_Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle revint vers moi, s'agenouilla et pris mes mains._

_« Bébé ? Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient pas vrai ? ». Pas d'inconvénient ? Putain SI j'en voyais et des tas même. Aucune chance qu'elle aille là bas sans moi. Alors pas plus fort qu'un chuchotement, je lui répondis._

_« Tu n'iras pas là bas sans moi ». Je ne la regardais pas en lui disant ça sachant très bien comment elle allait le prendre._

_« Pardon ? s'exclama t-elle incrédule._

_« Tu. N'iras. Pas. Là bas. Sans. Moi. ». Répétais-je un peu plus fort accentuant bien sur le « sans moi ». Son teint passa du blanc au rouge vif en un quart de seconde._

_« Et en quel honneur tu décides pour moi de ce que je dois faire ou non Edward ? ». S'écria t-elle en se levant et s'éloignant de moi._

_« Tu sais très bien pourquoi, on en a déjà discuté de nombreuses fois ». Rétorquais-je commençant à m'énerver. « Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois tu lui donnes des preuves pour espérer quelque chose avec toi ! C'est dingue ça, merde ! »._

_Elle se figea, puis me lançant un regard noir, haineux, s'avança lentement vers moi._

_« Attends, attends là… quoi ? ». Elle rit sarcastiquement, me décontenançant complètement. « Tu es en train d'insinuer que je l'allume ? J'y crois… ». _

_« Ce ne serait pas la première fois… ». Répondis-je glacial. Elle pâlit, s'éloigna dans la chambre puis revint avec ses affaires. Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée puis se stoppa pour me faire face._

_« TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME RESSORTIR CA A LA MOINDRE DISPUTE QU4ON PEUT AVOIR ! Hurla t-elle. « C'est bas et totalement injuste… »._

_J'explosais._

_« C'est injuste ? INJUSTE ? ». Criais-je. « Et ce que tu m'as il y a un an alors c'est quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai des raisons d'être méfiant ? »._

_« J'ai fais une erreur. Okay. Mais je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ça ! ». Rétorqua t-elle acide. « Et je te rappelle que tu n'es pas tout blanc non plus »._

_« De toute façon c'est clair et net. Tu n'iras pas là bas sans moi. Point barre. ». Tranchais-je._

_Elle hocha la tête, un air de dégoût sur le visage puis ne dit glaciale._

_« Tu sais Edward, un jour je vais me tirer pour de bon à cause de ta putain de possessivité ». Puis elle claqua la porte fortement._

_« Tu reviens toujours ». Murmurais-je pour moi-même._

_Fin flash back_

Elle s'était bien tirée. Mais était revenue au bout de deux semaines, le manque l'un de l'autre se faisant trop lourd, étouffant. Et elle était venue avec moi au réveillon de mes parents.

Toujours assis dans mon fauteuil, mon portable à la main, je bus la fin de ma bouteille de Whisky. Ma gorge complètement en feu, je ris à n'en plus m'arrêter, me faisant presque peur. De forts coups à la porte me tirèrent de mon délire, mais je décidais de ne pas y faire attention. Mais c'était évidemment sans compter sur la ténacité de mon visiteur. Alice.

« EDWARD ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! ». Cria t-elle.

« Tires toi ». Tonnais-je méchamment. « Je veux voir personne ».

« Ca fait trois moi que tu veux voir personne ! tu crois pas qu'il est temps de tourner la page ? elle est partie Edward. PARTIE ». Assena t-elle durement.

Je me levais d'un bond de mon fauteuil et ouvris d'un grand coup, faisant sursauter ma sœur. Je lui lançais un regard noir, glacial, ce qui eu le don de l'effrayer. Elle recula d'un pas.

« Maintenant tu la fermes. Toi. Vous tous. Vous ne comprenez rien. Vous avez jamais rien compris. Vous me saoulez avec votre putain de compassion, de pitié. Je ne veux pas vous voir ni vous parler. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose. ELLE. Et elle va revenir. Elle est toujours revenue et cette fois ce sera pareil. ». Je n'avais pas haussé le ton, mais ma voix était aussi tranchante que la lame d'un couteau. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais ça ne m'affectais pas. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle était partie. Du moins en partie. Je crois qu'en vérité c'était plus facile pour moi de lui rejeter la faute. C'était salaud. Mais que puis-je y faire ? Mon amour passe avant tout et tous. Pour moi, même si lors de nos disputes je lui disais pour lui faire du mal, ce n'est jamais de sa faute.

« Edward… » commença Alice la voix tremblante. « Ca fait trois mois… ».

« Elle m'a envoyé un message » la coupais-je.

« Quoi ? A…Alors quoi ? Tu vas l'accueillir et passer l'éponge comme à chaque fois ? » s'écria t-elle.

« La dernière fois c'est elle qui l'a fait ».

« Et tu te dis pas que cela a assez duré ? _Je_ _te pardonne… Je te reprends…Je te quitte…Je reviens…_ Ca va vous détruire Edward, ça a déjà commencé ! ».

« Peut être. Mais je n'arrêterais pas. Je suis rien sans elle. C'est comme ça ! dis-je d'une voix plate.

« Edward… »

« Vas t-en Alice… ». Sans un mot de plus, voyant que ce qu'elle disait ne servait à rien, elle partie.

Je fermais la porte et retournais sur mon fauteuil. Elle avait raison, on allait encore se détruire. Mais je crois que c'est notre destin et j'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait rien contre ça. La main tremblante, je repris mon portable et appelais le premier numéro préenregistré. Il est temps que mon cœur rebatte, que ma peau se réchauffe, que la vie réintègre mon cœur.

Le nom s'afficha. Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à vous tous!**

**Encore une fois un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lise et à vos alertes, ça me fais très très plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant et attirera peut être d'autres lecteurs.**

**N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, bon ou mauvais je prends tout.**

**Voici le chapitre 2, chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents.**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture**

**chapitre 2**

« Un grand capuccino s'il vous plaît ! »

Et c'était reparti pour au moins le vingtième de la journée ! Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus ! J'étais morte de fatigue, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Aux derniers mots que j'avais prononcés en le quittant trois mois auparavant. Je sais que j'y avais été un peu fort mais j'étais comme ça. Ce que je pensais je le disais que ça plaise ou non, je ne pouvais rien garder pour moi. Ce devait être probablement mon plus gros défaut. J'avais agis sur un coup de tête, sans penser à rien d'autres qu'à m'éloigner le plus possible. Je sais que j'avais toujours fuis les situations critiques et cela m'avait valu un bon nombre de problèmes malheureusement.

Mais voilà. Je crois que cette fois j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en le laissant, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Seulement je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que cela dure aussi longtemps. J'avais attendu un signe de sa part, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de me dire que je lui manquais, qu'il me voulait auprès de lui, mais surtout qu'il me pardonnait. Mais ça n'était jamais venu, et la situation s'éternisait. Trois mois. Trois mois de pure torture. Je sais que c'était surement à moi de revenir, de faire le premier pas, mais je n'ai jamais été très douée pour montrer mes sentiments, les exprimer, donc je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

C'est donc ici que je me retrouve, trois mois plus tard, à Forks, laissant le temps se passer, les non-dits persister, pendant que mon cœur me faisait toujours aussi mal. J'avais trouvé ce job grâce à Rosalie, la fille avec qui je partageais un petit appartement. Rose est devenue une véritable amie pour moi. Elle est au courant de tout, de mon histoire entière avec Edward, et surtout de la raison de mon départ. Elle a essayé de me convaincre des tas de fois de ne serait-ce que l'appeler pour lui dire que j'allais bien mais que j'avais besoin de temps. Mais ça je ne peux pas le faire. Ce serait pour moi admettre que j'avais tord, et ça je ne le pouvais pas.

Alice, sa sœur m'a appelé il y a à peu près un mois pour littéralement m'incendier. Je n'avais pas décroché un mot, me contentant de la laisser me broyer le cœur en me décrivant l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait mon homme depuis mon départ. Mais ce qu'elle me disait ne m'apprenais rien car je ressentais exactement la même chose. Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas revenir. Ce d'ailleurs pas ce qu'elle me demandait. Elle s'assurait juste je que je souffre, elle voulait probablement s'assurer qu'elle avait gagné. Je crois jamais je n'ai haie une personne autant qu'elle. C'est à cause d'elle que nous étions détruits tout les deux. Bien sûr, Edward et moi avions terminé le boulot qu'elle avait commencé mais tout cela était bel et bien son œuvre.

« Mademoiselle ? » m'appela l'homme devant moi qui commençait un peu à s'agacer de me voir plongé dans mes pensées au lieu de m'occuper de sa commande.

« Oui oui excusez moi je vous sers tout de suite » lui répondis-je en me retournant vers mon collègue. « Sam un capuccino s'il te plaît… ».

« Tout de suite beauté » me répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Sam travaillait ici depuis à peu près cinq ans et c'est lui qui après avoir entendu parler de moi par Rose m'avait eu ce travail. C'était un amour avec moi. Toujours un mot gentil, il essayait tout le temps de me faire rire voyant à la mine que je portais tout les jours que ma vie n'était pas toute rose. Au fil des semaines, après avoir été engagée au café, il est devenu un bon ami pour moi. Nous parlions beaucoup, ayant plusieurs passions en commun dont la littérature. Il m'avait également intégré dans son groupe d'amis, m'invitant très souvent à sortir, même si l'envi m'en manquait.

La journée fut très longue et je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer, de me coucher et laisser les souvenirs m'envahir de leur chaleur et soulager un minimum ma douleur. Rose m'attendait assise sur le canapé, son visage semblait préoccupé par je ne sais quoi et elle avait le journal à la main. Je posais mes clés sur la table ainsi que mon manteau et enfin elle daigna remarquer ma présence.

« Rose ? Tout va bien ? » lui demandais-je préoccupée par son silence.

« Oui oui pourquoi tu me demande ça ? me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Ben je sais pas, peut être à cause de la tête que tu fais. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a dans ce journal pour que tu ai l'air si soucieuse ? tu viens d'apprendre que ton magasine de mode préféré n'allait plus être publié ? » ricannais-je. Elle me fusilla du regard avant de répondre.

« Okay Bella pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? » me demanda t-elle l'air vexée. Je la regardais complètement larguée. Rien dis sur quoi ? Elle était la seule à tout savoir de moi ici. Ou presque. Brusquement, des mots que j'ai tenté d'oublier remontèrent à la surface. Des mots que j'essayais de me convaincre ne jamais avoir entendu… et d'autres que je n'aurais jamais voulu dire. Elle continuais de me fixé, le visage neutre.

Prenant l'air le plus détaché possible, je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui répondis.

« Mais enfin de quoi tu parle ? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ce journal ? »

« Tu me déçois Bella » me murmura t-elle sombrement. Et brusquement elle saisis le journal, ouvert à la page qu'elle était en train de lire et le plaqua sur mes genoux.

« Oses encore une fois faire semblant de rien comprendre… » asséna t-elle durement.

Et là je le vis, l'article et la photo.

_**Edward Cullen, un homme brisé**_

_**Le jeune pianiste de 26ans, Edward Cullen, artiste dont le talent n'est plus à démontrer a été aperçu ce jeudi dans un bar de Forks, complètement ivre, tenant des propos incohérents. Le jeune aurait paraît-il été victime d'une douloureuse rupture il y a quelques mois. En effet, selon un proche du couple, Le pianiste aurait demandé en mariage sa petite amie. Demande qui selon toutes vraisemblances aurait été refusé par la jeune femme dont nous ignorons encore à ce jour l'identité. Cet évènement aurait plongé le jeune homme dans une profonde dépression, allant jusqu'à anuler toutes les représentations prévues au cours des prochains moi.**_

J'avais l'impression que l'on me poignardait le cœur et le corps un millier de fois. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues, me brouillant la vue que j'avais sur sa photo. Son si beau visage, d'habitude rayonnant était meurtris, ses traits étaient tirés, le vert de ses yeux était terne, sans vie, souligné par de grosses cernes. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'avais fais bon dieu ! Pourquoi j'avais accordé autant d'importance aux propos de cette garce ! Cette fois j'avais bel et bien détruit mon amour, le privant de tout, jusqu'à son envie de jouer qui était, après moi la chose la plus importante de sa vie. C'est d'ailleurs sa musique qui m'avait séduit la toute première fois.

_Flash Back_

_C'était à ma rentrée à la fac de Seattle. Mon amie Angela et moi, toutes deux nouvelles dans cette ville, avions décidé de sortir le samedi soir de notre première semaine ici afin de découvrir comment cette ville vivait la nuit. Angela et moi étions amies depuis quelques années déjà, depuis que j'avais débarquée dans le petit lycée de Forks trois ans auparavant. Nous avions tout de suite sympathisé, étant aussi discrète l'une que l'autre et nous étions plus quitté. Voulant toutes les deux faire des études de littérature à Seattle, nous avions travaillé dur ensemble pour enfin y arriver. Arrivées ici, nous avions donc logiquement pris un appartement à deux pour la durée de nos études._

_J'avais repéré un matin en allant nous chercher des cafés au Starbucks du coin, un petit bar de Jazz et une affiche sur la devanture faisait de la publicité pour un nouveau pianiste qui débuterai dans ce bar ce samedi soir. J'avais donc convaincu mon amie d'aller y faire un tour et c'est vêtu d'une jolie robe bandeau noire arrivant à mi-cuisse et d'escarpins noirs que je me rendais avec elle là bas. J'avais ondulé mes cheveux et les avais remontés dans un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles, et point de vue maquillage, seulement mes yeux étaient mis en valeur. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me pomponner comme ça mais ce soir je sais pas, j'avais eu envi de me faire belle. Qui sait ? Peut-être trouverais-je mon bonheur ! Et je ne pouvais pas avoir plus raison._

_Arrivées sur place, nous avions eu le surprise de découvrir un charmant petit bar, très cosy, très chaleureux où flottait dans l'air une douce musique de jazz et un parfum de cigare et de brandy nous enveloppant dans une douce chaleur. Nous avions repéré une petite table pas très loin de la scène où se trouvait un groupe revisitant de vieilles musiques des années 40. Un serveur vint prendre notre commande, puis quelques minutes plus tard, alors que dégustais mon cocktail, l'éclairage se tamisa plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et un air envoûtant de piano emplit la salle. Levant les yeux de mon verre, j'eu littéralement l'impression de prendre une immense gifle. Devant moi se trouvait l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Les yeux d'un vert étincelant, des cheveux cuivrés en batailles à l'aspect si soyeux que l'on avait envi de passer inlassablement ses doigts dedans. Ses épaules carrés, ce torse mis en valeur par sa chemise noire cintrée, ses manches relevées aux coudes laissant apercevoir les muscles de ses bras tandis qu'il jouait, tout cela ma rendit tellement humide que j'avais l'impression de me consumer sur place. Le jeune pianiste releva ses yeux vers moi et l'espace d'un instant nos regards se fondis l'un dans l'autre. Mon corps se réchauffait instantanément, la chaleur parcourant la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Visiblement conscient de l'effet qu'il me faisait, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en coin complètement sexy qui m'acheva cette fois complètement. _

_Mon amie me fit revenir sur terre par un léger coup de coude._

_« J'ai bien l'impression qu'il te fait de l'effet ce sexy man hum ? Remarque vu comment il te dévore des yeux on dirait bien que c'est réciproque. Veinarde, ça m'arrive jamais à moi ça ! » me dit-elle se laissant tomber sur la table. Je détournais le regard rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux._

_« Je… Je je…Je vois pas de quoi tu parles » lui répondis-je regardant dans toutes les directions sauf vers lui ou Angela._

_« Bien sûr bien sûr… En attendant je te conseil de retrouver l'usage de la parole parce qu'il se dirige vers toi… je vais nous commander d'autres boissons ». Quoi ? Il a déjà fini de jouer ? Merde j'étais tellement captivée par lui que je n'avais même pas fait attention à ce qu'il jouait !Elle commença à s'éloigner avant que je ne la retienne._

_« Non attend me laisse pas toute seule » lui demandais-je complètement paniquée._

_« Ohhhhh mon pauvre bébé, elle est toute timide » s'esclaffa t-elle. « C'est pas moi qu'il vient voir je te signal, donc comme la grande fille que tu es, tu va lui dire bonsoir, lui parler et faire sa connaissance okay ? Moi je vous laisse je veux pas tenir la chandelle » . Sur ce, elle me tourna le dos et partie vers le bar secouant la tête en souriant._

_Je la fusillais du regard avant de me tourner vers la divine apparition qui venait d'arriver à notre table. Il me fit un sourire charmeur ( sourire qu'il devait servir à toutes les filles je pensais) et m'adressa la parole dans un doux ténor qui me fit frissonner de désir. C'est pas vrai reprend toi ma grande !_

_«Bonsoir » Sa voix chaude semblait caresser ma peau langoureusement._

_« Bonsoir » murmurais-je en retour me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par mon geste et s'assombrirent. Je rougissais de plus bel._

_« Est-ce…Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? » me demanda t-il en désignant la chaise à côté de moi du doigt._

_« Oui bien sûr » Je le regardais quelques instants puis décidais de prendre la parole. « Je vous félicite… pour ce soir… c'était vraiment magnifique, vous avez beaucoup de talent » murmurais-je doucement. « Au fait, je suis Bella ». Il prit ma main qui était posée sur le pied de mon verre et tout en me regardant dans les yeux, la porta à ses lèvres. Si douces, si chaudes, furent les premières pensées que j'eu à ce moment là._

_« Edward Cullen. Je suis ravi de vous connaître Bella »._

_« Bella ! »_

_Fin flash Back_

« Bella ! ». La voix de Rosalie me sorti de mes souvenirs brusquement. Je levais les yeux, la trouvant devant moi soucieuse.

« Racontes moi » chuchota t-elle doucement.

« Je peux pas. Pas maintenant. Désolée . » Mes larmes coulaient désormais librement sans s'arrêter sur mes joues. Mon amie vint s'assoir près de moi et me prit dans ses bras, me berçant doucement.

« Il faut que tu l'appelle ».

« Je peux pas Rose. Je n'ai pas le droit. »

« J'y comprends rien à tout ça Bella mais ce que je sais c'est que tu souffre et apparemment lui aussi. Il faut que vous vous parliez ! ». Elle essayait désespérément de capter mon regard, l'inquiétude inondant ses yeux bleus. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle reprit. « chérie je sais que votre relation n'a pas été facile et qu'elle ne le sera visiblement jamais avec votre manière de vivre. Je sais pas non plus ce qu'il c'est passé ce jour là. Ce que je sais c'est que tu souffres depuis trois mois et j'ai horreur de ça. Je te connais pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour juger quoi que ce soit mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là pour toi… »

« Rose » la coupais-je, mais elle leva une main pour me faire taire.

« Attends j'ai pas fini. Je pense ce que je t'ai dis. Tu crois que je t'entends pas le soir pleurer ? Tu crois que je vois pas la peine sur ton visage ? Bordel Bella parles lui ! Tu me dis que tu veux tourner la page, que ce qui s'est passé empêche tout retour en arrière mais c'est de la foutaise ! Tu es incapable de tirer un trait, et tu ne le sera pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas expliqué ! » elle commençait à s'énerver de mon manque de réaction.

« Tu ne sais pas tout ce qui c'est passé… je…je »

« Et bien dis le moi alors ! tu sais tout sur moi Bells, fais moi confiance…c'est quoi, c'est sa garce de sœur qui t'effraie à ce point ? »

Alice. Je haïssais ce nom et tout ce qu'il représentait. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Epuisée, je me levais sans un mot, embrassant juste la joue de mon amie et partie dans ma chambre. Je passais la nuit les yeux rivés au plafond pensant à ce que Rose m'avait dis. Ce serait si simple de retourner vers lui en faisant fis du reste et de ce jour maudit. Mais ce que je sais aussi c'est que nous retomberions dans cette routine destructrice et j'avais peur qu'un jour nous ne finissions par nous haïr. Nous avions toujours vécu comme ça, il fallait que l'on s'affronte en permanence jusqu'à se faire mal, rendant la vie à deux totalement impossible. Pourtant, nous ne pouvions jamais vraiment nous séparés. C'était…au-delà du passionnel, de la fusion, comme deux forces d'égale importance qui, pour se fondre l'une en l'autre n'avaient pas le choix de se rentrer dedans quitte à exploser ensemble. Cet amour, c'était comme une drogue pour moi, c'est pour ça que je revenais à chaque fois, et que j'aurais continué à revenir si d'autres données n'étaient pas rentrées dans l'équation cette fois-ci.

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans le flou le plus total pour moi, j'étais en mode zombie, m'attirant les foudres de mon patron pour mon je cite « je m'en foutisme » au travail. Rose ne revins pas sur le sujet mais la manière dont elle me regardait me montrait clairement qu'elle n'avait l'intention ni d'oublier, ne de renoncer.

Moi qui pensais qu'à force de temps, de persévérance, je finirais, PEUT ETRE un jour à tourner la page, il se trouve qu'en faite que je m'étais bien foutu le doigt dans l'œil. Mon passé me revenait telle une rafale en plein dans ma « nouvelle vie ».

On échappe pas à son destin. Où qu'on se cache, où qu'on fuit, il finit toujours par nous retrouver. Et c'était le cas d'Edward Cullen. Il fallait que je l'affronte, lui, elle, que j'affronte ce qui me faisait tant peur. Rose avait raison. Je resterai prisonnière dans cette non-vie tant que je n'aurais pas réglé mes problèmes.

Je pris donc mon portable et envoyais un sms qui je le savais lui ferait comprendre ce qui allait se passer. « _comment vivre quand le destin me ramène sans cesse à toi_ ».

Quelques heures plu tard, mon portable sonna le nom qui s'afficha fit cogner mon cœur durement dans ma poitrine. A savoir si c'était de peur ou d'anticipation, là je ne savais pas. Je décrochais, tentant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot je parlais.

« Il faut qu'on parle ».


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello les filles !_

_Me revoilà plus tôt que prévue avec un nouveau chapitre, eh oui inspiration quand tu nous tiens…_

_Un ENORME MERCI à toutes celles qui me suivent et qui me laisse des review encourageantes, ainsi qu'à celles qui ont mis ma fic en alerte et en favoris ! enfin merci à toutes les nouvelles lectrices, en espérant que vous soyez de plus en plus nombreuses…_

_Je vous retrouve en bas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture…_

Chapitre 3

**EPOV**

« Il faut qu'on parle ». C'est tout. Pas bonjours, tu me manque ou même je t'emmerde. Non. Il faut qu'on parle. Pour être franc je ne savais pas du tout quoi penser de ça. Généralement ça n'augure rien de bon quand on dit ce genre de phrase non ?

Pourtant, malgré la peur que m'infligeaient ses mots, la colère que je ressentais face à son long silence, entendre sa voix m'avait fait un bien fou. C'était comme si je respirais pour la première fois depuis trois mois. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé, juste donné rendez vous là ou elle travaille. Elle voulait venir, elle, mais je préférais faire le déplacement, voir où elle avait vécue tout ce temps, où elle travaillait, découvrir sa « nouvelle vie ». Cela me faisait mal de prononcer ses mots, cette vie c'est avec moi qu'elle aurait due l'avoir, pas toute seule de son côté.

J'arrivais donc le lendemain de son appel, vers 11h devant son lieu de travail. Je n'osais pas descendre de la voiture, la peur de ce que j'allais trouver de l'autre côté de ces portes me nouant le ventre. Mes mains tremblaient sur le volant, je fermais les yeux tentant de contrôler mes tremblements et ma respiration. Un coup bref à ma vitre me fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement. Un homme assez grand et assez bien bâti me regardait curieusement, en me demandant d'ouvrir ma vitre. Une fois fait il se pencha vers moi.

« Tout va bien vous êtes tout pâle ? ». Je mis une seconde avant d'enregistrer ce qu'il me disait puis hochais la tête en murmurant.

« Oui oui tout bien merci. Je…je…j'essaie de me persuader que mon cauchemar va enfin se terminer. » murmurais-je, me parlant presque à moi-même.

« Oh tout un programme » me répondit-il en souriant.

« Vous compter entrez ? » me demanda t-il, pointant du doigt le café derrière lui. Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de fixer l'endroit en question avec une certaine appréhension. Le jeune homme reprit. « Non parce que je travaille là vous voyez, et je vous offre un café bien serré si vous voulez, vous avez tout l'air d'en avoir besoin… ».

« Vous travaillez ici ? » lui demandais-je , me reprenant brusquement . Il opina. « Alors vous devez connaître Bella ? Elle travaille ici depuis quelques mois normalement… »

L'homme, à l'évocation de ce prénom se mit à sourire largement, ses yeux s'illuminant, faisant tressaillir mon cœur. Se pourrait-il que… Non… Non, pas après six ans de vie passionnée et surtout pas après seulement trois moi de rupture. Bella n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle peut être beaucoup de choses, mais jamais elle ne balancerai cette histoire, toute compliquée qu'elle puisse être, aux orties après seulement trois mois. Jamais.

« Oh la jolie Bella… Oui elle travaille bien ici… qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? » Son ton s'était fait brusquement plus froid, plus protecteur. Je n'aimais pas ça.

« Ca, ça ne vous regarde pas c'est entre elle et moi » lui répondis-je tout aussi froidement tout descendant de ma voiture. Je commençais à me diriger vers le café quand une main se posa brusquement sur mon épaule. Il commençait foutrement à me gonfler celui là.

« Quoi encore ? » lui demandais-je sèchement.

« Ecoutez je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous lui voulez mais je vous préviens, Bella est devenue comme une sœur pour moi, et apparemment vous n'êtes pas venu pour discuter tranquillement du bon vieux temps, et elle ne va pas bien en ce moment donc si vous la faites pleurer, vous aurez à faire à moi compris ? » asséna t-il durement me vrillant d'un regard des plus noirs.

Je me dégageais de sa main et lui répétais ce que je lui avais déjà dis plutôt.

« Je vous le répète, c'est entre elle et moi, je vous conseil de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde » répliquais-je glacial. Et sans attendre sa réponse, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée du café et entrais.

Elle était là, posée au derrière le comptoir en face de moi. Son souffle en fut coupé devant les émotions qui me traversèrent. Elle était plus pâle que jamais, les traits tirés, et elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu du poids. Je la voyais concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, une moue adorable sue sa bouche, je la trouvais malgré son état de grande fatigue apparent, plus belle que jamais. Mes souvenirs ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Pourtant, les raisons de ma venue ici réapparaissant dans mon esprit, je fus bouffé par une vague d'irritation. Mon visage et mon corps se crispèrent, et je dus faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour maîtriser ma douleur et ma colère qui s'alliaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Me pinçant l'arrête du nez, je pris une grande inspiration puis me racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle leva les yeux, et pâlit plus encore si cela était possible. Nous continuâmes de nous dévisager, sans dire un mot pendant quelques minutes. Elle détourna finalement les yeux, regardant ses pieds, se mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieure, chose qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était anxieuse. Soupirant, j'avançais lentement jusqu'à me retrouver juste en face d'elle.

« Bella » murmurais-je d'une voix moins assurée que je n'aurais voulu.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, me fit un sourire penaud, remontant ses épaules l'air de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

« Bonjours Edward » chuchota t-elle presque. Jamais je ne l'avais encore vu si peu sûre d'elle. Elle reprit doucement, me regardant à peine tout en se tortillant les doigts. « On va s'assoir ? ». J'acquiesçais brièvement, ne la quittant pas du regard et la suivis à une petite table ronde à l'écart des autres.

« Tu…tu…euh….tu veux du café ou quelque chose ? » bafouilla t-elle visiblement inquiète.

« Un café s'il te plaît ». Elle hocha brièvement de la tête et retourna rapidement vers le comptoir pour préparer nos boissons. Je l'observais discrètement et remarquais que ses gestes étaient désordonnés, et que ses mains tremblaient. Je souris légèrement voyant ses lèvres bouger comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, ses sourcils étant froncé. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers moi, puis voyant que je l'observais, elle rougit. Cela aurait pu m'attendrir si je n'avais pas été si irrité.

Elle revint finalement avec nos cafés et s'assis prudemment en face de moi. Le silence s'installe entre nous, nous donnant l'impression de n'être que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Ce lien qui nous unissait il y a peu avait été brisé et la gène et la peur avait pris sa place. Bella avait les yeux rivés sur sa tasse, tandis que moi je ne la quittais toujours pas des yeux, attendant qu'elle prenne enfin la parole. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait fait un pas vers moi. Et malgré tout l'amour que je pouvais lui porter, malgré mon envie profonde de la prendre dans mes bras et d'oublier ces trois derniers mois, je n'allais pas lui facilité la tache. Ce serait beaucoup trop facile.

Finalement elle leva les yeux vers moi et je fus frappé par la tristesse qu'ils exprimaient. Non. Non Edward, tu reste ferme, tu ne te laisse pas attendrir.

Elle soupira. « Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça… » murmura t-elle si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

« Je crois que tu peux être désolée effectivement ! » déclarais-je d'un ton sec.

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant la soudaine froideur dont je faisais preuve. Elle se tortilla mal à l'aise sur sa chaise puis rebaissa les yeux sur sa tasse.

Agacé par son comportement et son silence je repris.

« Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça avec pour seule explication trois putains de mots sur un putain de bout de papier ? C'est quoi hein ? C'est ma demande qui t'a fait peur ? Dans ce cas tu aurais pus m'en parler, je te connais, je sais comment tu es et ce que tu penses du mariage après l'échec de celui de tes parents mais je sais pas moi merde, il ya d'autres solutions que la fuite non ?» J'avais parlé à une vitesse ahurissante sans même reprendre mon souffle sentant que la colère prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Elle me regarda, surprise que je m'emporte si vite mais honnêtement elle s'attendait à quoi ? Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes et mon cœur se brisa soudainement. S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'avais horreur, c'était de voir mon amour pleurer. Mais je ne fis rien paraître, aussi dur cela fut-il.

« Je…je suis désolée, tellement, tellement désolée de t'avoir fais tant de mal, mais je n'avais pas le choix… » Je la coupais.

« Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions Bella » Tonnais-je méchamment. « J'en ai strictement rien à foutre que tu sois désolée, c'est des réponses que j'attends ! ».

La timidité et la fragilité dont elle fit preuve me déconcerta. J'avais du mal à la reconnaître. Mais piquée au vif par le ton que je prenais, elle se reprit bien vite.

« Non . Non ça n'a rien à voir avec ta demande, et non je ne pouvais pas t'en parler parce que si je l'avais fait, tu m'aurais convaincue de rester et ça je ne le pouvais pas. » S'écria t-elle ses larmes inondant cette fois ses jolies joues.

« Mais alors pourquoi bon dieu de merde ! » Criais-je brusquement cognant mon poing sur la table la faisant du même coup sursauter. Un grand silence s'installa dans le starbucks et je remarquais que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers nous. Mais je m'en fichais royalement.

Je voulais des explications et si pour cela je devais l'attacher sue cette chaise et virer toutes les personnes ici présentes, je le fairais sans hésitations aucunes.

**BPOV**

Il était là, face à moi et sa colère était si grande qu'il me faisait presque peur. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état de rage. Mais je le comprenais. A sa place j'aurais réagis de la même manière et c'est pour cela que je ne prenais pas le même ton que lui. Il voulait malheureusement des explications que je ne pouvais lui donner, pas par choix, mais par obligation. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris de le faire venir ici. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais.

Je ne pouvais pas être loin de lui, c'était un fait, mais je savais aussi que se remettre ensemble n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée malgré l'envie dévorante que j'avais. Je l'avais à l'origine contacté afin de lui donner des raisons bidon à mon comportement, pour cacher la réalité des choses et lui apporter un semblent d'explication qui aurait pu lui permettre de tourner la page. Malheureusement, mes résolutions partirent en fumée. Les mots qui auraient alimenté le mensonge que je voulais lui servir ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire la vérité.

« J'attends Bella ! » reprit-il sèchement, son regard plus noir que jamais. « C'est à cause d'Alice c'est ça ? » s'impatienta t-il.

Bien sûr que c'était à cause d'elle. S'il savait à quel point elle était impliqué, cela le détruirait c'était certain.

« En partie, oui…mais pas seulement. Ecoute Edward j'en assez de tout ça » Bredouillais-je, les larmes brouillant mes yeux. « On arrête pas de se faire du mal tout les deux, et le fait que certaines personnes de ta famille s'en mêlent n'arrange rien. Je t'aime crois moi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça…c'est trop dur…je suis désolée… ».

Je n'aurais jamais cru que malgré mes larmes ma voix pouvait être si posée, si clair. Malgré tout je ne pu le regarder dans les yeux en lui disant cela. Ce n'était bien sûr que des mensonges mais je n'avais pas le choix.

« J'y crois pas…tu me mens et très mal même Bella ! » s'énerva t-il approchant son visage du mien. « Maintenant tu vas me dire quel est le vrai problème et MAINTENANT ».

Le vrai problème ? Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, c'était impossible car s'il savait ce qui se tramait derrière son dos et auquel j'étais malgré moi impliquée, ça le tuerait à tous les coups. Je m'étais juré en le quittant de tout faire pour le protéger et je lui devais de tenir cette promesse.

« BELLA ! » hurla t-il attirant l'attention de Sam qui se dirigea vers nous furieux. Il fallait que j'intervienne.

« Edward je t'en pris…. » le suppliais-je. Je venais malgré moi de confirmer ses doutes que la raison de notre séparation était ailleurs.

Il allait parlait quand mon ami arriva à notre table. Il toisa Edward, son visage se faisant me menaçant mais m'adressa la parole.

« Un problème Bella ? Tu veux que j'intervienne et que je le fasse sortir ? » Edward allait lui répondre mais je le fis à sa place voulant éviter que les deux hommes en viennent aux mains, ce qui était probablement sur le point d'arriver au vu des regards menaçants qu'ils se lançaient.

« Non, non Sam, ne t'inquiète pas, laisse nous régler ça. S'il te plaît…il ne me fera pas de mal… » Murmurais-je doucement tentant de convaincre mon ami de nous laisser.

« Tu es sûre ? » me répondit-il , le regard toujours ancré dans celui de mon amour.

« Oui » déclarais-je d'une voix un peu plus forte, essuyant par la même occasion mes larmes.

Il me regarda fixement, cherchant probablement le moindre signe d'un mensonge puis s'éloigna sans toutes fois omettre de me dire de l'appeler si j'avais besoin. Je le remerciais, puis reporta mon attention sur Edward qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents.

« Tu m'as déjà remplacé avec ce type ? »

« Quoi ? NON ! Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ! Tu crois vraiment qu'au bout de trois petits mois seulement j'aurais pu passer à autre chose ? » Me défendis-je. J'étais choquée qu'il puisse penser qu'après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, aussi compliqué soit-il j'aurais pu le remplacer si facilement.

« Et bien j'en sais rien vois-tu » susurra-il arborant un sourire mauvais. « Je cherche une raison à ton PUTAIN de comportement ! » reprit-il en montant le ton.

C'était sans issus. J'étais autant incapable de lui mentir que de lui dire la sombre vérité. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi lui dire pour désamorcer la bombe qui était sur le point d'exploser.

« Je vais te reposer la question que je t'ai posé tout à l'heure une nouvelle fois et je veux la vérité ! » exigea t-il durement. « Est-ce que Alice a un rapport avec tout ça ? ».

Ma respiration se bloqua si fort que je ne pu décrocher un seul mot. Mais la mine apeurée que devait avoir pris mon visage répondit à sa question. Il se leva brusquement, faisant presque tomber sa chaise, et se dirigea vivement vers la sortie. « Parfait, puisque tu ne veux pas me parler, je aller chercher les réponses directement chez la personne concernée ».

Je paniquais. Me levant à mon tour je courrais derrière lui tentant de l'arrêter mais il était déjà arrivé à sa voiture.

« Non je t'en pris Edward fais pas ça…s'il te plaît… » Pleurais-je essayant de le convaincre de ne pas faire cette bêtise. Si Alice apprenait ses soupçons, elle saurait que cela venait de moi et les conséquences pour lui, pour nous arriveraient vite derrière.

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait brusquement démarré et partait à toute vitesse vers Forks. J'avais faillis à ma promesse. Il allait découvrir la vérité et cela le détruirait…

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_Je sais que le comportement de Bella, sa fuite pouvait paraitre exagéré mais croyez moi elle avait de très bonnes raisons…_

_Un petit teaser ça vous intéresse ou pas ? Dans ce cas vous savez cz qui vous reste à faire, review review les filles… :) _

_Gros gros bisous à toutes !_

_Odrey_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Merci beaucoup de votre soutiens dans cette fic, ça me touche beaucoup !_

_Voici donc un tout nouveau chapitre et moi je vous retrouve en bas_

Chapitre 4

BPOV

J'étais resté un bon moment sur le parking du café, le regard rivé sur la direction qu'avait prit sa voiture. Il était si furieux, si hors de lui, jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état même dans nos pires disputes. Mes larmes avaient finies par s'arrêter de couler et tel un robot je fis demi-tour vers l'intérieur du starbucks. Les clients chuchotaient sur mon passage me regardant avec pitié. Ils devaient plaindre la pauvre fille qui venait de se faire plaquer par son mec… je les emmerdais tous ! Edward avait eu raison de s'énerver de la sorte. A sa place ma réaction aurait été identique. C'était plutôt lui que ces gens devaient plaindre car c'était moins le monstre dans l'histoire. C'est qui l'avait quitté pratiquement sans un mot ni explication, c'est moi qui lui cachais des choses importantes, et c'est encore qui l'avais fait souffrir à cause de ces conneries. Je me faisais honte, mon comportement me faisait vomir.

Remarquant avec horreur l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, Sam se précipita vers moi et m'emmena vers les vestiaires afin que je puisse me rafraichir. Il me prit dans ses bras me berçant doucement tout en me murmurant de me laisser aller, de pleurer si cela pouvait me soulager. Mais la vérité c'est que rien ne pourrait me soulager, je n'avais plus de larmes à verser et ses bras autour de moi me faisaient plus l'effet d'une prison que d'un réconfort. J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici, de prendre l'air, mais surtout de réfléchir à ce que je pouvais encore faire afin de l'empêcher de souffrir.

Je pris congé auprès de mon patron qui voyait très bien à ma tête que je ne lui serais d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui. Je pris ma voiture et roulais sans but durant des heures. Son visage furieux continuait de me hanter, de compresser mon cœur.

Si seulement notre relation avait pu rester comme au premier jour, c'était si simple à ce moment là, si évident… Je me laissais alors partir dans mon souvenir le plus précieux à mes yeux, le soir où tout avait vraiment commencé entre nous…

_Flash Back_

_Six ans plus tôt_

_Il s'était passé deux semaines depuis ma rencontre au club de jazz avec Edward. Ce soir là, nous avions discuté durant des heures. Si au début c'était tendu et maladroit entre nous, par la suite ça avait été si facile de parler avec lui. Nous n'avions pas vraiment abordé de sujets trop personnels, nous contentant seulement d'évoquer nos passions respectives._

_Il m'avait évidemment parlé de musique, de ses rêves de « grandeur », de ses espoirs que chaque soir où il jouait, ici ou ailleurs, il y aurait peut être quelqu'un qui serait touché par sa musique et qui lui proposerai quelque chose de plus grand comme de faire enfin parti d'un grand orchestre symphonique, ou de proposer sa propre musique… A vrai il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, juste que ce soit « plus » que ce qu'il faisait actuellement, même si pour le moment il s'en contentait._

_Edward était vraiment une personne très ambitieuse et sûr de lui. Son apparente timidité avec laquelle il m'avait abordé n'était qu'une façade je le savais. C'était un homme mystérieux et charismatique, mais également très intelligent et charmeur. Il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour me plaire et me séduire mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il n'en avait absolument pas besoin. J'avais été séduite dès l'instant où j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui, dès le moment où j'avais entendu cette douce mélodie…_

_Nous nous étions quitté n'omettant pas d'échanger nos numéros de téléphone et de se promettre de nous revoir très vite. Angela nous avait volontairement laissé seuls toute la soirée sans revenir à notre table et je l'en remerciais grandement. Apparemment elle aussi avait passé une excellente soirée au bar à flirté avec le barman. Sacré Angela, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! J'admirai tellement ce côté-là chez elle. Ce côté sûre d'elle, séductrice sans paraître trop facile, c'était une seconde nature chez elle quand chez moi cela ressemblait à un parcours du combattant pour arriver à attirer et draguer un garçon. Sauf avec Edward. Bizarrement, avec lui tout avait été naturel, j'étais moi, et ça suffisait pour lui plaire._

_Je me retrouvais donc comme je le disais deux semaines plus tard, m'ennuyant ferme dans notre appartement, Angela étant sortie avec un gars de sa classe, Ben. Edward n'avait pas manqué de m'appeler et m'envoyer des texto régulièrement durant ce temps et à chaque fois, mon cœur se réchauffait étrangement, il battait plus vite et c'était limite si je ne sautais pas sur place et entamais une dance de la joie dès que j'avais de ses nouvelles… J'avais disjoncté !_

_Profitant néanmoins du calme de l'appartement pour écrire tout en écoutant un fond de classique et buvant un bon verre de vin, je n'avais pas de suite entendu mon portable sonner à côté de moi, étant trop concentrée. Regardant qui m'appelait, mon cœur manqua un battement quand je reconnu le nom. Edward. Je m'empressais de répondre._

_« Hey ! » répondis-je ne prenant même pas la peine de dissimuler la joie que je ressentais._

_« Salut beauté ! je te dérange ? » Questionna t-il hésitant._

_Comme si LUI pouvait me déranger !_

_« Non pas du tout, pourquoi ? » m'enquis-je curieuse tout de même de son appel tardif._

_« Et bien, j'aimerai te montrer un endroit que j'adore et je me demandais si tu étais libre ? »_

_« Tout de suite ? » m'étonnais-je regardant ma tenue composée d'un petit short gris et d'un débardeur noir._

_Je pouvais presque le sentir sourire. Il répondit amusé._

_« Oui tout de suite » déclara t-il_

_Il m'avait donc donné une adresse où il était prévu que l'on se retrouve d'ici 45min, le temps que je me prépare. Ayant pris ma douche en début de soirée, je sautais donc cette étape et m'habillais d'un jean avec un petit pull noir, ainsi qu'une paire de botte et ma veste en cuire noire._

_Je me retrouvais donc devant l'immeuble en question, attendant Edward qui arriva 5min plus tard. Il avait l'air surexcité, presque comme un enfant sur le point d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Remarquez, moi je veux bien être son cadeau de noël qui qu'il me déballe si c'est l'envie qu'il a… Il prit subitement ma main, m'emmenant d'un pas pressé vers le haut de l'immeuble, sur le toit._

_Une fois passés la porte de celui-ci, j'eu le souffle coupé devant le spectacle affiché sous mes yeux. Il avait éparpillé des bougies blanches un peu partout, pour éclairer l'endroit, la lumière de la rue étant très faible, et avait installé au centre une couverture assez épaisse, avec de petits coussins. Il se dirigea vers un sac, d'où il sorti une bouteille de… jus d'orange ?_

_Il se rapprocha de moi alors, d'un pas hésitant, un peu penaud._

_« Désolé j'ai organisé tout ça à la dernière minute et le jus d'orange c'est tout ce qu'il me restait dans mon frigo… je voulais faire un truc…bien…mais je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour tout ces trucs…romantiques… »_

_Je le regardais fixement, intensément, me disant que ce qu'il venait de faire pour moi était, parfait. Je ne voulais pas forcément de tout ce romantisme entre nous, ça n'était pas vraiment mon truc non plus. Mais tout ces efforts qu'il venait de faire…pour moi, c'en était presque bouleversant. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi. Et si lui avait voulu que cet instant soit parfait, moi je ne le voulais pas. C'était cette imperfection, cette maladresse que je voulais. Et puis c'était exactement lui._

_Ne voulant pas le laisser se fustiger plus, et parce que j'en avais une envie folle aussi, je me jetais presque sur lui et l'embrassais. Si au début il ne réagit pas, probablement surpris par ma réaction, il se reprit néanmoins très vite et me rapprocha brutalement de don corps, ses lèvres se faisant plus pressantes, plus dures contre les miennes. Je gémissais de plaisir. Nos bouches se mouvaient avec passion et empressement quand je sentis sa langue, douce, chaude, quémander l'accès à la mienne ce que je m'empressais de lui accorder. Notre baiser était, fort, brutal mais c'était ce que je voulais. La tendresse n'avait pas sa place à ce moment, seulement le désir, un désir presque bestial. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte brusquement le mur du bâtiment derrière nous. Une de ses mains se perdit dans mes cheveux, amenant mon visage encore plus proche, soudant son front au mien. Son autre main, elle, descendit le long de mon corps, en caressant chaque courbe, jusqu'à arrivée sous ma cuisse qu'il ramena subitement sur sa hanche, collant mon corps au sien. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon ventre. Je manquais d'air, lui aussi mais aucun de nous ne voulait s'arrêter. Il descendit alors ses lèvres dans mon cou, ses dents le mordillant presque férocement avant de le sucer. Mon cœur battait tellement vite et tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait exploser. Mon désir de faisant plus puissant je me frottais sans aucune gène contre sa dureté nous gémir par la même occasion. _

_Edward rompit néanmoins notre étreinte, me faisant pousser un gémissement de frustration qui le fit sourire. Il colla son front au mien. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. Je savais que tout allait beaucoup trop vite mais je ne voulais pas y penser pour l'instant, pas ce soir._

_« J'en déduis que ma petite surprise te plaît ? » souffla t-il en souriant, les yeux brillants de luxure._

_Je lui souris en retour avant de me diriger, légèrement chancelante, vers le bord du toit. Il vint se poster derrière moi, son torse contre mon dos, m'enlaçant la taille. J'avais à cet instant le sentiment d'être là où je devais être, à ma place._

_« Comment as-tu connu cet endroit ? » murmurais-je _

_Il se raidit une seconde avant de se détendre, mais ne dis rien. Je me tournais dans ses bras, étonnée de son changement d'attitude mais rien sur son visage ne laissait penser que quoi que soit clochait. J'avais probablement dus imaginer ça. _

_« Tu le sauras un jour…peut être… »_

_Fin flash Back_

Les choses étaient si simples à ce moment là, rien n'était important, c'était le début, donc tout était léger.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais revenue à l'appartement. En entrant je trouvais Rose en train de faire les cents pas dans la pièce marmonnant je ne sais quoi. Cela me fit sourire. J'avais remarqué qu'elle faisait toujours cela quand elle était nerveuse. Elle se tourna vers moi, et telle une tornade arriva en quatrième vitesse sur moi. Je titubais un peu face à l'impacte.

« Bella tu es revenue ! » soupira t-elle de soulagement avant de me frapper le bras.

« Aie Rose mais ça va pas tu m'as fait mal ! » gémis-je tout en me frottant le bras et le fusillant du regard. Regard qu'elle me retourna au centuple, me refrappant le bras.

« Tu m'as foutu une sacrée trouille espèce d'idiote ! » explosa t-elle. « Sam m'a appelé pour me dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Ca fait des heures que tu es partie du café et tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose moi ! Putain jamais tu m'entends ? JAMAIS tu ne me refais ça c'est clair ? Ou c'est pas le bras que je te frappe… » finit-elle la voix chevrotante.

Mais quelle conne j'étais ! Je savais très bien que Sam allait la prévenir, j'aurais dus me douter qu'elle s'inquiéterait…

« Combien de temps je suis partie ? » hésitais-je embarassée.

« Plus de trois heures Bella ! » asséna t-elle durement.

Je fondis en larmes. Elle me prit alors dans ses bras tentant de me calmer et je lui racontais alors tout, ne pouvant plus garder cela pour moi bien longtemps. Je lui racontais, ma « discussion » si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça avec Edward, mais plus important, les raisons réelles de ma fuite.

Une fois fini, elle ne dis rien pendant de longues minutes, probablement choquée par mes révélations. Je ne disais rien non plus. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à ajouter de plus.

Ce que je n'avais en revanche pas prévu, c'était le comportement qu'elle avait adopté par la suite. Elle avait crée une distance entre nous, se montrant même parfois froide. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait sûrement besoin de digérer toutes les informations. Mais c'était quand même dur. C'était la seule personne qui désormais savait tout, à part la principale intéressée bien sûr et elle m'en voulait.

Les jours passèrent et Rose n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents, passant de moins en moins de temps à la maison. Les rares fois où elle était là, l'ambiance était lourde, pesante et étouffante. J'avais quant à moi repris mon boulot ce qui me permit le temps de quelques heures de faire le vide.

Je ne savais pas si Edward avait fini par parler à Alice, n'ayant aucunes nouvelles de lui, et ça m'inquiétais. Je ne savais pas si au fond je préférais qu'il soit au courant, histoire qu'il sache enfin qui étaient réellement les personnes qui l'entouraient, moi y compris, pour qu'il ne se fasse plus avoir ou si je préférais qu'il ne sache rien pour l'empêcher de souffrir de tout ça.

Nous étions mercredi et les clients avaient nombreux et chiants aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, je ne voulais rentrer chez moi pour subir cette ambiance pourrie. En fin de journée, après avoir fini mon service je partie pour rejoindre ma voiture et aperçue, à ma grande surprise, Rosalie appuyé dessus. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt avant de m'avancer prudemment vers elle. Elle me dévisagea longuement avant de soupirer et déclara déterminée.

« Tu vas aller le et les retrouver. Je crois qu'il est temps que cela cesse. Il hors de question que je laisse cette pouffe détruire la vie mon amie sans rien faire ! » Persiffla t-elle durement. Puis elle ajouta. « Et je viens avec toi… »

_Alors ?_

_Oui je sais le petit flash back est un peu guimauve mais vu la tournure que prendra leur relation… Et puis il faut bien un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes…_

_A votre avis qu'a donc fait Alice de si terrible pour que Bella ai de telles réactions, au point de se mettre à dos (temporairement) Rosalie ?_

_J'attends vos suppositions…_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite trace de votre passage, et les nouvelles ou celles qui n'osent pas, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais…_

_GROS BISOUS !_

_odrey_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir les filles et peut être les mecs sait-on jamais ?_

_Je vous livre donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, tout beau, tout chaud…_

_Je voudrais remercier :_

_Lea1985 : Oh oui ce qu'a fait Alice est grave, quant à la réaction d'Edward… on ne peut que croiser les doigts. Merci pour ta review. Bisous._

_nodame : Oui Rose va être un soutient précieux pour notre Bella. Pour la discussion entre bella et edward il faudra attendre et tu risque d'être surprise par la tournure ce celle-ci. Bisous et merci pour ta review._

_indosyl : je ne vais pas te dire si tu as raison ou tord mais tes réflexions vont dans le bon sens… bisous et merci._

_Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ainsi qu'AprilxD pour son soutient précieux !_

_J'espère que vous serez plus nombreuses sur celui-ci…_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et vous retrouve en bas…_

Chapitre 6

BPOV

J'ai souvent entendu ma mère me dire que les fautes avouées étaient à moitié pardonnées. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Surement parce que l'ampleur des fautes en questions était trop grande dans mon cas.

Depuis que j'avais fait mes révélations à Rosalie, mes nuits n'étaient peuplées que de cauchemars, des images de cette nuit là affluents en continues. Nous avions longuement parlé toutes les deux de ce qui s'était passé et bien qu'elle s'évertuait à me dire que rien n'était ma faute, je n'étais en aucun cas d'accord. Ce qu'elle me reprochait en vérité c'était les choix que j'ai pu faire par la suite. L'horreur de ces évènements me revenait sans cesse en tête ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier ma haine envers Alice et je me surprenais même à rêver de vengeance. Mais ce n'était certainement pas la solution pour apaiser mon esprit, si tant est qu'il le soit un jour. Non il fallait que je fasse face, que j'affronte mes erreurs mais surtout les assume devant Edward et les autres. Mais plus que tout, Alice devait également assumer les siennes devant Edward et considérant leur importance, la tâche allait se révéler ardue. D'où la présence de Rose à mes côtes.

J'étais couchée dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Le sommeil tentait de m'emporter avec lui mais je le repoussais de peur de retomber dans mon enfer. Rose et moi avions bouclé nos valises dans l'après midi et le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin dans la matinée. Cela faisant maintenant une semaine que nous préparions ce voyage. C'était le temps qu'il nous avait fallu pour prendre des congés suffisamment longs pour partir, ignorant pour combien de temps nous en aurions là bas. Nos affaires mises en ordre, j'avais appelé Angela, mon amie d'enfance afin de savoir si avec Ben ils accepteraient de nous héberger un certain temps, n'ayant aucune envie de le demander à qui que se soit d'autre. J'avais bien mon père qui vivait là bas mais j'avais honte et peur de l'affronter maintenant sachant la manière dont j'étais partie brusquement.

Mes réflexions, bien que très intenses avaient eu raison de moi et je m'étais finalement endormie pour me retrouver dans mon cauchemar. Toujours le même…

_Je me trouvais en voiture avec Alice, nos paroles n'était que des murmures pour moi, je n'identifiais rien. Nous avions l'air de nous disputer et le regard que la jeune femme portait sur mon me glaçait le sang. Je voyais son pied, appuyer encore et toujours plus fort sur l'accélérateur pendant que je m'évertuais à lui crier dessus. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce que je lui disais mais j'avais peur. Très peur. Jamais Alice ne m'était apparue sous ce jour là. Et là tout se brouilla devant moi, je pu distinguer que des phares puissants, des cris, une voiture puis le choc. La douleur intense, prenante…l'envie de mourir tant c'était fort. Puis vient alors le goût du sang, puis enfin la sensation de perte, de vide…_

Je me réveillais alors en hurlant, complètement en sueur et en pleurs. Rosalie déboula en catastrophe dans ma chambre et se précipita sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de sangloter, mon corps tremblait tellement que mes dents s'entrechoquaient. Chaque nuit les images étaient plus horribles que la nuit précédente. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à bout de nerfs et mon cœur battait si vite dans ma poitrine que je cru un instant qu'il allait en sortir. J'avais mal, si mal et ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir c'est que j'avais tout perdu ce jour là…à cause d'elle.

Je savais que pour me sortir de ça il fallait que j'en parle à la personne concernée, mais j'avais si peur. Si peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas, que je ne lui inspire que du dégoût.

Rose n'avait rien dit, elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait me dire ne me fairait aller mieux. Alors elle se contenta de me tenir dans ses bras toute la nuit, tentant d'apaiser des maux qui ne disparaîtraient probablement jamais.

Le lendemain je me réveillais seule dans ma chambre, la tête prise dans un étau. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me postais devant le miroir, prenant appui sur le lavabo. J'avais vraiment une tête de déterrée. Mes cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de corneilles, j'avais le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et des cernes de la taille de mes pouces sous les yeux. Soupirant un grand coup, je pris une longue, très longue douche, histoire d'effacer cette affreuse nuit, et me préparer à affronter cette journée on ne peut plus capitale pour mon avenir. La première journée où je prenais enfin les choses en mains, où je m'apprêtais à faire face à mon passé et à mon amour. Je savais qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne me pardonne pas, mais je décidais qu'il avait le droit de connaître la vérité.

Je revêtis après ma douche une jolie robe blanche, cadeau de Rose, mes ballerines de la même couleur et le collier que m'avait offert Edward il ya un an pour notre anniversaire. Je finis avec une touche de maquillage pour camoufler ma fatigue et me donner meilleure mine.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je vis Rosalie en train de préparer du café et des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

« Bonjours mon rayon de soleil ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » S'enquit-elle soucieuse.

Je soupirais puis vins m'assoir sur un des tabourets devant le bar de la cuisine.

« Et mis à part que j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur ça peut aller… » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Tiens ». Elle déposa des pancakes dans une assiette, puis me servit une tasse de café fumante ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. « Ca va te redonner des forces pour cette journée ».

Elle me dévisagea tandis que je pris une gorgée de mon café puis s'appuya sur ses coudes en se penchant vers moi.

« Tu sais que je suis là pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne seras pas seule là bas okay ? »

Je lui souris cette fois franchement et descendis de mon tabouret pour venir la prendre dans mes bras.

« Je sais, et je te remercie pour ça. Merci d'être là pour moi et surtout merci de ne pas me rejeter » Soufflais-je.

« Mais enfin pourquoi te rejetterais-je ? Je ne suis peut être pas d'accord avec certains choix que tu as fait mais à l'origine ce n'est certainement pas toi la fautive, c'est elle et il est temps que cela se sache » déclara t-elle déterminée.

Une fois notre petit déjeuné terminé, et nos valises installées dans le coffre, nous nous mîmes en route. Le voyage se déroula plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et deux et demies plus tard, nous arrivions devant la maison d'Angela. Je souris en la regardant. Ma meilleure amie avait toujours rêvé de posséder une maison pareille. Elle n'avait passé son enfance, son adolescence et son début de vie d'adulte que dans de petits endroits, généralement des appartements. Ses parents ne possédaient que peu de moyens pour leur offrir à elle et à ses frères plus de confort.

Mais elle avait rencontré Ben il ya six ans, pratiquement à la même période où moi j'avais connu Edward et là tout c'était accéléré. Ca avait été le coup de foudre et ils étaient rapidement passés à la vitesse supérieure. Trois ans plus tard elle avait eu son diplôme, puis avait trouvé une ici en tant que critique littéraire et peu à peu ils avaient pu économiser assez d'argent pour s'offrir un an et demi plus tard cette superbe maison.

Nous ayant entendu arriver, Angela descendit rapidement les marches de son perron pour courir me serrer dans ses bras.

« Mon dieu ma Bella ! » pleura t-elle doucement. « Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça ? J'étais venue te voir à l'hôpital et…et… tu étais partie… » renifla t-elle.

Mon cœur se serra. J'avais fais souffrir tant de monde. Tant de personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour moi et que j'avais lâchement abandonnées. Mais c'était fini désormais. J'étais là pour réparer mes erreurs de mieux possible.

« Je suis tellement désolée, je sais que j'ai eu tord mais je n'avais pas le choix à ce moment là » murmurais-je penaude.

Elle me relâcha quelque peu, et me dévisagea avec ses yeux embués de larmes.

« Après je suis allé chez Edward » continua t-elle « Et je l'ai trouvé dans un état lamentable, il m'a dit que tu étais partie comme ça, en lui laissant juste un _je suis désolée_ sur un bout de papier » termina t-elle tentant de contrôler les trémolos de sa voix.

Je baissais la tête en mordant la lèvre, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux. J'avais assez pleuré comme ça. Il était temps que je me reprenne. J'essayais de chercher un moyen de trouver un sujet de conversation plus gai et Rose intervint au bon moment. Elle arriva à côté de nous.

« Oh ! Angela je te présente Rosalie, une amie formidable qui m'a aidé plus qu'elle ne le croit d'ailleurs à m'en sortir… Rose, voici Angela, ma meilleure amie » fis-je les présentations.

Elles se sourirent d'un air entendu, semblant communiquer la même chose par leur regard, ce que ne compris pas puis ma meilleure amie nous conduisit à l'intérieur. Elle nous fit entrer dans un salon tout ce qu'il ya de plus chaleureux. Les tons de la pièce étaient dans les chocolats et beige, le mobilier alternant le moderne et l'ancien. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un immense canapé d'angle tout ce qui avait l'air de plus confortable. Elle nous conduisit ensuite à l'étage qui comportait en tout et pour tout quatre grande chambre dont trois avec une salle de bain attenante. Chaque chambre avait un thème et la mienne était dans un style un ancien, je dirais proche du baroque, c'était magnifique, fabuleux. Quoi de mieux pour se sentir bien et débuter une nouvelle vie ?

Une heure plus tard nous nous trouvions toutes les trois dans le salon en train de manger chinois et de parler de choses et d'autres, que des sujets légers.

« Et Ben que fait-il maintenant ? » demandais-je à mon amie en avalant une gorgée de mon verre de vin.

« Oh il bosse à l'hôpital maintenant. Il est neurochirurgien » me répondit-elle arborant un sourire fier. Je lui rendis son sourire, contente qu'elle au moins ai réussit sa vie.

Posant sa fourchette dans son assiette elle me regarda sérieusement.

« Bon maintenant concrètement qu'est-ce que tu compte faire au juste ? » Je ne lui avais pas encore expliqué toute la situation. Elle en était restée à mon accident et ma fuite. Je savais que le moment de lui raconter la suite et le rôle d'Alice allait arriver mais j'avais peur. J'étais effrayée car je savais que toutes les deux s'entendaient très bien, et elle m'avait raconté que depuis mon départ elles se voyaient fréquemment. Apparemment Alice jouait à la perfection la fille inquiète et éplorée pour moi et pour son frère, regrettant de tout son petit cœur que tout cela nous ai séparés. Foutaises ! Menteuse ! Elle méritait bien un oscar pour faire croire ça à tout le monde celle là ! Rose à côté de moi avait bouillonné de rage aux paroles de mon amie. J'avais bien vu qu'elle se retenait de tout balancer mais un regard de ma part avait suffit à la dissuader. Regard qu'elle m'avait rendu m'avertissant par là même que j'avais intérêt à tout lui dire et vite.

J'allais le faire bien sûr mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je voulais profiter des retrouvailles avec ma meilleure amie.

Revenant à nos moutons après un coup de coude de Rosalie pour me faire revenir je répondis à la question d'Angela en restant vague.

« Réparer mes fautes ! » affirmais-je d'une voix posée n'appelant néanmoins pas à poursuivre la conversation.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Nous avions passé le reste de le journée dans son jardin, allongées sur ses chaises longues à rire des anecdotes que mon amie nous racontait sur les récents évènements passés dans le coin.

J'appris donc que Mike Newton, dragueur invétéré bossait désormais comme serveur dans le club Seth et Leah Clearwater, des frères et sœurs qui avaient monté cette boîte ensemble il y deux ans et qui était devenue la boîte la plus côtée des environs. Pour y être allée de nombreuses fois, je pouvais dire qu'ils avaient bien réussis leur affaire. Mike s'était donc tapé la moitié des serveuses et clientes du club, jetant finalement son dévolu sur Jessica, une nouvelle dans le coin. Elle aussi bossait là bas et moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la pauvre n'avait vraiment pas de chances. L'enfoiré qui lui servait de mec la trompait tellement que des cornes de dix kilomètres devaient être implantées sur la tête de Jessica.

Angela me prévint de faire attention à lui car quand il saurait que j'étais de retour et que j'étais seule il ferait son gros lourd pour mon foutre dans son pieu. Mais il pouvait toujours essayer. J'avais jamais répondu à ses avances et c'est certainement pas maintenant que ça arriverait.

La soirée se passa aussi dans une ambiance légère et décontractée, si bien que j'en oubliais la raison de ma venue. Ca me faisait tellement de retrouver ma meilleure amie. Et elle et Rose s'entendaient vraiment à merveille ce qui m'enchanta au plus au point. Ben ne se joignit pas à nous, faisant des heures supplémentaires à l'hôpital.

C'est donc sur cette bonne note que je montais me coucher vers les 22h, la tête pleine d'un optimisme qui me surprit.

Cette nuit là je ne fis pas de cauchemars. Je dormis donc jusque tard dans la matinée. Me levant, un peu paresseusement je dois dire, je descendis à la cuisine et u trouvais mot de mes amies m'indiquant qu'elles étaient parties faire un tour des environs pour montrer le coin à Rose. Elles n'avaient pas voulu me réveiller, surtout Rosalie, sachant que ce devait être la première sans cauchemars depuis une semaine.

Je me fis donc couler un café bien fumant et m'assis au comptoir pour lire les nouvelles sur le journal local. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Il y avait de nouveau un article sur Edward avec une faute. Cette dernière le montrait fou furieux, encore à la sortie d'un bar, semblant s'énerver sur quelqu'un mais on ne voyait pas la personne en question. Je lu donc l'article.

_Encore un mauvais moment à passer pour notre pianiste préféré, Edward Cullen qui a été filmé par un passant à la sortie d'un bar en train d'agresser physiquement et verbalement un jeune homme blond aux yeux plus, de toute apparence à peine plus vieux que lui._

_Il semblerait que la descente aux Enfers continue pour le jeune homme qui de toute évidence n'a toujours pas digéré sa rupture d'avec sa belle. On en sait un peu plus sur cette dernière grâce à une source anonyme. La jeune femme s'appellerait Isabella Swan et aurait quitté son petit ami peu de temps après sa sortie d'hôpital. En effet, la jeune femme a été victime d'un affreux accident dont les causes et les conséquences restent à ce jour inconnu._

Furieuse, je jetais rageusement le journal à la poubelle. Je n'avais pas besoin de photo ou d'avantage de détails pour connaître l'identité de l'homme qu'Edward avait agressé. C'était Jasper. Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner la cause de leur dispute. Alice. Cette garce foutait le bordel partout où elle passait, montant même les meilleurs amis l'un contre l'autre. Elle m'écœurait !

Ne voulant surtout pas la laisser une fois de plus gâcher ma journée, je soufflais profondément plusieurs fois puis me décidais à aller prendre une bonne douche pour me remettre les idées en place. J'avais décidé aujourd'hui d'aller affronter mon père. J'avais besoin de lui pour me soutenir dans ce « combat » et cela mais aussi pour lui, je lui devais la vérité. Je l'avais assez déçu comme ça.

Je m'habillais d'un short noir, la chaleur étant bien présente aujourd'hui, avec un tee-shirt légèrement ample au niveau des épaules blanc et d'un large collier de perles noires. Pas de maquillage aujourd'hui, j'avais bonne mine mais surtout la flegme.

J'entendis un bruit au rez de chaussé. Légèrement angoissée, je descendis lentement les marches allant voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il y avait une personne debout dans le salon, et quand je la reconnue, tout mon corps se figea. La rage monta en moi progressivement, prenant possession de tout mon être. Mes membres tremblaient de fureur.

« Alice » crachais-je.

_Et voilà mes chères lectrices…_

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? D'après vous que vas t-il se passer ?_

_Review review les filles_

_Je vous embrasse fort !_

_Odrey._


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou à vous toutes et tous !_

_Je suis désolée je n'ai eu le temps de répondre à vos review mais promis pour le prochain je réponds à tout le monde, et en prime j'offre un teaser à ce que ça intéresse…_

_Je remercie behindbrowneyes94, Lea1985, indosyl, et tout ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alerte ou en favoris…._

_Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5_

Chapitre 5

Alice ne m'avait pas encore remarquée. Les mots que je voulais prononcer se coinçaient dans ma gorge tant ils étaient nombreux et puissants. Si puissants que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir dominer cette rage qui m'animait.

Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de me contrôler, d'essayer de ne pas foirer tout ce que Rose et moi avions parlé les jours précédents. Je ne devais surtout pas perdre mon calme, cela lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir.

« Alice » l'appelais-je un peu plus fort, du venin dans ma voix. Elle se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux, probablement surprise de me voir. Puis son visage se rembrunit. Elle savait pourquoi j'étais là, et ça lui faisait peur. Peur car elle savait que je me souvenais de tout. Les mots prononcés avant l'accident, ceux chuchotés pendant que j'étais dans le coma. C'était peut être d'ailleurs ceux là dont elle avait le plus peur. Elle savait que si on venait à le savoir, c'en était fini d'elle…elle perdrait tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi ? » persiffla t-elle. « Je croyais avoir été clair le mois dernier pourtant ! Ca t'amuse tant que ça de faire souffrir les gens ? Ca te manque ? Ou alors non attends je sais…tu veux qu'Edward apprenne que tu es une belle garce et que tu as porté le coup de grâce à… »

« La ferme ! » la coupais-je abruptement. Un petit rire mauvais s'échappa de mes lèvres. « Tu ne manques pas de culot quand même. Tu me dis que je suis une garce ? Que je fais du mal aux gens que j'aime ? Mais quand bien même toutes les fautes que j'ai pu commettre, n'oublies pas d'où elles viennent ? » Susurrais-je, de l'acide dégoulinant de ma voix.

Elle se raidit, son corps se contractant tellement que je crus un instant que les veines apparentes allaient exploser. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de haine, probablement à l'instar des miens. Puis elle se mit à rire frénétiquement l'air de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Mais ma pauvre fille » contra t-elle sarcastique. « Tu peux bien raconter ce que tu veux, personne ne te croira… tu penses sincèrement qu'ils vont accorder un quelconque crédit à ce que tu pourrais bien dire ? Toi qui t'es enfuis si lâchement… »

« C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE JE ME SUIS ENFUIE ! TOI QUI M'AS OBLIGE ! » Hurlais-je de fureur. Elle venait de mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal. C'était ma plus grande crainte. D'autant plus que seule moi savais qui était vraiment Alice.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'elle était prête à faire uniquement pas jalousie malsaine. Ce devait être elle le seul centre d'attention, et à cause de son égoïsme, de sa folie furieuse, j'avais tout perdu. Je savais que je ne devais pas lui faire le plaisir de m'énerver, mais qu'elle appuie là où ça faisait mal m'avait fait perdre mes moyens. Les commençaient à affluer et je faisais tout pour les retenir, me mordant furieusement la lèvre. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je lui fasse ce plaisir. Pourtant je ne pu m'empêcher d'ajouter…

« C'est à cause de toi que j'ai perdu deux personnes que j'aime, dont l'une définitivement » murmurais-je d'une voix si glaciale que je m'effrayais moi-même.

Elle me dévisagea, impassible, figée, imperturbable. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné sur ce coup là, et moi j'avais envie de vomir toute cette honte et cette rage qui m'envahissait. Elle s'avança lentement vers moi et ses derniers mots claquèrent tel un fouet mon cœur meurtri.

« L'une de ces personnes ne te méritait pas…ou plutôt non, TU ne la méritais pas ! »

Elle commença à s'en aller quand je l'interpellais, les mots sortant tous seuls de ma bouche.

« Tu sais qu'Edward est venu me voir ? Il a comprit que tu avais quelque chose à voir avec ma fuite » lâchais-je

Elle grimaça, pâlissant à vu d'œil. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Edward était parti précipitamment du Starbucks avec l'intention d'aller voir Alice pour lui demander des comptes. Et voyant son visage, il avait déjà dut probablement aller la voir.

« Oui je sais » asséna t-elle durement. Cette fois c'était moi qui venais de toucher un point sensible. J'eu un petit sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace lorsqu'elle me regarda, un rictus mauvais et trop fier collé au visage. « Mais rassures toi tout va bien j'ai réussi à rétablir la 'vérité' »

« C'est pour ça qu'il a eu des mots avec Jasper ? » ripostais-je

« Oh tu sais ce que c'est…entre amis » répliqua t-elle, sa main balayant l'air d'air négligé. Mais cette apparente indifférence ne me trompa pas quand je remarquais qu'elle s'était légèrement raidie à mes mots.

« Bien sûr » murmurais-je méfiante.

Nous continuâmes à nous dévisager quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne et se détourne vers la porte.

« Bon sur ce, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai autre chose à faire que parler avec toi » Elle s'interrompit, me lançant un regard d'avertissement. « Tu ferais mieux de repartir d'où tu viens…si tu ne veux pas que je t'enfonce d'avantage, ce serait si facile pour moi… »

Mais je l'interrompis à nouveau quand elle fit mine de partir…

« Pourquoi Alice ? Pourquoi tu nous a fait ça ? » ma voix tremblait, je n'arrivais plus à maîtriser quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne se retourna pas mais se figea.

« Parce que…tu as pris ma place… »

Je restais ébahie devant ses propos. Je savais qu'elle était jalouse mais là… ça frisait la folie.

« Tu es complètement folle…tu as ruiné la vie de deux personnes, détruit celle d'une troisième, détruis une famille…mais vas te faire soignée… » Je la fixais dégoûtée.

J'avais envie tellement le cœur au bord des lèvres que maintenant je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle qu'elle foute le camp pour que je puisse aller vomir tellement j'étais écœurée…

Elle ne dit rien, puis passa la porte disparaissant de ma vue.

« JE DIRAIS BONJOURS A EDWARD DE TA PART » Hurlais-je dans le vide, espérant de tout cœur l'avoir atteinte.

OooooooooooooooooO

Une heure plus tard, j'étais sur mon lit, immobile, les yeux dans le vide. Les mots d'Alice tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu passer à côté de ça…

Je me rappelle encore du jour où Edward m'a raconté son enfance. Il avait été adopté par les Cullen à l'âge de 14ans. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, Alice avait été si contente d'avoir un frère, quelqu'un sur qui compter, qui pourrait la protéger, l'envelopper d'amour. C'était devenu des frères et sœurs fusionnels, faisant tout ensemble, se racontant tout, indissociables.

Puis j'étais arrivée. Et Edward avait continué à faire toutes ces choses. Mais avec moi. Sauf que c'était plus fort, plus puissant que n'importe quel lien qu'il puisse avoir avec qui que se soit. On était devenu, UN. Bien sûr, avec Alice ils étaient toujours très proches, mais c'était différent. Une distance non volontaire s'était installée entre eux. Avec les autres aussi. Nous étions toujours près d'eux, riant avec eux, mais une bulle s'était développée autour de nous, si résistante que personne ne pouvait y entrer.

La porte d'entrée claqua, me sortant de mes réflexions.

« BELLAAA » m'appela Rosalie.

« J'ARRIVE ! » lui répondis-je passivement.

Je m'extirpais du lit au ralenti et me dirigeais vers les filles au salon. Elles étaient toutes les deux en tain de rire à je ne sais quoi et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment là c'est que les deux filles auxquelles je tenais le plus s'entendaient à merveille et j'étais plus que ravie.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rire toutes les deux ? » les questionnais-je en me rapprochant, le sourire aux lèvres.

« On a vu Mike, c'est dommage t'as quelque chose… » Lâcha Angela entre deux rires.

« Vous m'expliquez ? » Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire en les voyants pliés comme ça.

« Et bien en gros, pour te résumer la situation, le pseudo don juan de service s'est mangé un vent magistral de la part de Rose suivit d'un bon coup de pied dans ses parties… »

Je me tournais vers Rose sous le choc…

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore celui là ? »

« Un plan de drague pourri avec les clichés et tout, du genre…qu'est-ce qu'une fille aussi canon que toi vient faire dans les parages et blablabla…tu vois le genre » soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ca c'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas choisit le bon poisson ce crétin…

Elles me firent un résumé complet de la scène et j'explosais de rire moi aussi rien qu'à imaginer cet abruti en train de pleurer comme un bébé. Il l'avait bien cherché cela dit, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Nous avions décidé ensuite d'aller déjeuner au restau le midi près de l'hôpital pour que Ben puisse se joindre à nous. Rosalie avait bien remarquée que quelque chose me perturbait mais je lui avais fait comprendre que je lui en parlerai plus tard.

Nous attendions donc Ben devant le restau. J'étais vraiment impatiente de le revoir. C'était, au même titre qu'Angie un véritable ami, il a toujours été là pour moi.

« Tiens une revenante ! » rigola t-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras une foi arrivé près de nous.

« Et oui Cheney, revenue pour te pourrir la vie, je suis sûre que ça t'as manqué de ne plus avoir quelqu'un à ta hauteur…. » Souriais-je malicieusement.

« Mon dieu tu peux pas savoir » soupira t-il. Puis il me prit dans ses bras en m'embrassant le front.

« Tu m'as manqué bébé Swan » souffla t-il

« Hey je pleure plus autant… » Grognais-je. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Enfin presque… »

Les deux jours qui suivirent avaient été relativement calmes. Rose ne m'avait pas reparlé de mon attitude quand elles étaient rentrées de leur balade et moi je m'étais tue. J'avais passé ces deux derniers jours à m'amuser avec mes amies mais surtout à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées afin d'être prête pour la première étape de mon séjour ici…

Les Cullen.

_Alors ?_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends le verdict… perso je ne suis pas trop satisfaite mais bon… j'ai essayé de faire au mieux._

_Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer chez les Cullen ? Et le comportement d'Alice ? des théories sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Retour d'Edward dans le prochain…_

_Je vous embrasse_

_Odrey_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou les filles !_

_Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année 2012, que tout ce que vous entreprenez et espérez se réalise !_

_Et oui vous ne rêvez pas je reviens bien avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction… _

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutient et vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer…_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas…_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

_La vitesse. Cette vitesse hallucinante dans laquelle je me retrouvais emprisonnée contre mon gré. Les cris de celle que je prenais pour mon amie m'atteignaient à peine tant la peur que je ressentais en cet instant faisait battre mon cœur à un rythme assourdissant. Mon sang bouillonnait, l'adrénaline s'y insinuant à une vitesse effarante. _

_Par réflexe, je posais mes mains sur mon petit ventre dans un vain espoir d'empêcher l'inévitable. _

_On dit souvent qu'une personne sur le point de mourir voyait sa vie défilée devant ses yeux mais dans mon cas tout ce qui m'apparaissait c'était le visage de mon amour. Chaque parcelle de sa perfection s'imprimait dans mon cœur. Aucun de nos moments heureux ou malheureux ne me vint à l'esprit. Je voyais au contraire sous mes paupières closes une ébauche de ce que pourrait être ou aurait pu être notre avenir tout les trois._

_Je m'accrochais à cette image de toutes mes forces, étreignant avec plus de force mon ventre, espérant souffrir le moins possible, espérant que son visage seul suffirait à anesthésier toutes trace de douleur..._

_Mais rien ne se passa comme je le souhaitais. Je sentis l'impact jusqu'au plus profond de moi même et si je ne sentis pas immédiatement la douleur due au puissant choc, la déchirure insoutenable au plus profond de mon ventre m'arracha un cri d'agonie. Je venais de perdre une partie importante et vitale de moi même. _

_Je ressentais sur mon petit corps tout le poids de la carcasse désormais désossée du véhicule mais c'était comme si tout cela ne me touchait pas. Seule la sensation brutale du vide en moi m'étouffait, me faisait mal au point que mes cris me coupaient le souffle._

_Ma petite image de bonheur à laquelle j'avais tenté tant bien que mal de me raccrocher venait de partir en fumée. Ma faible tentative de protection envers cette encore toute petite partie de moi n'avait pas suffit. J'avais échouée..._

_" BELLA"_

_Le noir commençait à m'entourer, engourdissant mon corps de plus en plus. Mes paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, je n'avais plus conscience du reste de mon corps, comme s'il n'existait plus. Le vide, les limbes m'appelaient désespérément, m'attirant à eux en une irrésistible invitation. _

_Je voulais revoir le visage de mon ange, m'accrocher à lui, mais les forces me manquaient et l'obscurité tentait de m'emmener à force de promesses d'apaisement. _

_" BELLA"_

_J'eu l'impression soudaine que quelque chose faisait tout pour me ramener à la surface mais la vérité était que je ne voulais pas remonter. Je voulais m'endormir et ne plus ressentir, ne plus souffrir, mais une force inconnue secouait mon corps tout entier, le réveillait petit à petit, faisant rebattre mon cœur plus vite et plus fort que la normale et la lumière du jours m'apparut soudainement... forte et aveuglante._

J'hurlais...

" BELLA"

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, je me sentis perdue et désorientée, ne sachant plus où j'étais. Regardant autour de moi en paniquant, je remarquais Rosalie, à genoux près de moi sur le lit, les mains sur mes épaules, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

" Rosalie" murmurais-je le voix rauque. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la gorge complètement desséchée et irritée, presque brûlée.

Brusquement et si vite que je ne le vis pas venir, je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon amie qui m'étreignit si fort que j'eu le souffle coupé. Des images de mon cauchemar apparurent telles des flashs devant mes yeux et je me mis à pleurer, fort, très fort ne parvenant plus à m'arrêter.

La douleur de cette perte cauchemardesque et brutale n'avait jamais désertée mon cœur. Ce soir là... le soir où je devais annoncer la merveilleuse et inattendue nouvelle à mon amour, j'avais perdu ce précieux cadeau.

Alice l'avait tué en toute connaissance de cause et j'y avais participé. C'était autant ma faute que le sienne. Si seulement j'avais pour une fois dans ma vie fermé ma gueule... La culpabilité m'étouffant à nouveau, je laissais échapper de lourds sanglots dans le cou de ma meilleure amie.

" Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. Calme toi ma belle" fredonna t-elle en caressant d'une main mon dos, et de l'autre mes cheveux sans s'arrêter.

Mes cauchemars, s'ils s'espaçaient petit à petit dans le temps, ils devenaient néanmoins de plus en plus clairs. Je revivaient chaque fois un peu plus les évènements mortels et décisifs de cette nuit là.

Un bruit sourd provenant du couloir me tira du cou de mon amie et je vis accourir Angela et Ben complètement affolés dans la chambre.

" Oh mon dieu ma chérie on a eu si peur" sanglota Angie en tentant de stopper les tremblements de ses mains.

" Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété" pleurais-je de plus belle.

" Tu hurlais tellement fort et... et... on ... arrivait pas à te réveiller! Tu ... tu te réveillais pas bella malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait faire..."

Ben s'approcha lentement de moi comme s'il craignait qu'en faisant un geste trop brusque je recommencerai à paniquer. Je tentais un petit sourire à travers mes larmes toujours bien présentes pour le rassurer et il prit place à côté de moi. Il me prit le poignet et vérifia mon pou qui devait probablement atteindre des sommets, puis me dévisagea quelques instants, sondant mes yeux, fouillant mon âme à la recherche du moindre indice qui aurait pu expliquer mon état. Il sortit ensuite une petite seringue de sa mallette et reprit ma main dans la chaleur apaisante de la sienne dès qu'il vit mon état imminent de panique à la vue de l'aiguille.

" Ca va te permettre de te détendre et dormir tranquillement bella" me rassura t-il d'une voix douce.

Mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille et secouais énergiquement la tête affolée.

" Non je t'en pris! je ne veux pas dormir... je veux plus repartir là bas! Pitié je t'en pris... pitié pitié" sanglotais-je en m'accrochant à ses avants bras de toutes mes maigres forces alors que mes amies essayaient tant bien que mal de me prendre dans leurs bras.

"Bella" commença t-il.

" NON NON tu comprends pas! c'est trop dur... ça fait trop mal! je veux plus y retourner, je veux pas! je t'en pris..." criais-je de désespoir en m'agitant dans tout les sens, sortant ma peine de manière incohérente.

C'était trop dur de vivre ça. Il ne pouvait pas me forcer à replonger dans ces ténèbres. Ne comprenaient-ils pas tout les trois que chaque fois que j'y retournais je revivais la même horreur? Chaque fois je ressentais la même sensation de perte? Chaque fois j'assistais impuissante à la perte de cette partie si importante de mon être? Et à chacun de mes réveils la culpabilité et la douleur revenaient en force s'insinuer dans mes veines...

J'avais tant besoin d'Edward, de ses bras, de son odeur, de sa force, mais la peur, mon mal insoutenable et ma culpabilité l'avaient éloignés de moi.

Je parvins à me libérer de l'étreinte de mes amies et me recroquevillais sur moi même, mes bras autour de mes genoux, me balançant d'avant en arrière. C'était toujours la même chose après ces cauchemars, je ne voulais plus faire face à rien. Seule l'image de mon amour, cette même image à laquelle j'avais tenté de me raccrocher quand je croyais que j'allais mourir, me maintenait à la surface.

" Ben" gémis Angela qui n'osait plus m'approcher. " Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" regarda t-elle Rosalie complètement perdue.

" Elle ne t'as pas tout raconté à propos de l'accident" chuchota mon amie en s'agenouillant devant moi pour capturer doucement mes mains.

" Edward" gémis-je d'une toute petite voix. J'entendais et voyais ce qui se passait autour de moi mais c'était comme si j'étais extérieur à tout ça, dans un monde différent. Tout ce que je voulais c'était Edward. Mais c'était impossible.

" Oh ma puce"

" Je veux Edward" continuais-je sans faire attention à elle.

"Il faut que je l'appelle?"Entendis-je Angela la voix rauque.

" Non. Il faut d'abord qu' 'elle se calme" trancha Ben d'une voix décidée.

Puis sans que je le vis venir, je sentis un pincement dans mon épaule droite. Je me tournais vers lui, le suppliant du regard et il me renvoya un sourire rassurant et chaleureux, m'assurant silencieusement que je n'avais rien à craindre. Rosalie me prit dans ses bras et me berça tout doucement.

" Tout ira bien tu verras. On fera tout pour que tu le retrouve c'est promis" me chuchota t-elle tandis que mon esprit se déconnectait et sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Et avant de me laisser complètement emporter, j'eu tout de même le temps d'entendre Rosalie, ou peut être bien Angie je ne savais plus, les voix commençaient à se confondre.

" Appelle-le..."

POV Edward

Mes doigts se stoppèrent sur le clavier, puis mes poings s'abattirent avec force sur ces touches autrefois si familières et que désormais je ne maîtrisais plus.

Encore un morceau foiré. Je n'arrivais plus à jouer aucune de mes compositions, jusqu'à sa berceuse que j'avais pourtant jouée plus de fois qu'il n'en faut pour les compter.

Mon esprit tournait en boucle autour de tous les récents évènements...

Après avoir quitté l'endroit où travaillait Bella plus de deux semaines auparavant, j'avais roulé à une vitesse effarante, désireux de mettre les choses au clair avec ma sœur au plus vite. J'étais persuadé maintenant qu'elle avait un rapport avec la fuite de mon ange et si mes doutes s'avéraient justes, elle allait me le payer très cher. Ma soeur comptait énormément pour moi et même si nous ne partagions pas le même sang, je l'avais toujours considéré comme telle et l'avait protégé et aimé au delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu croire. C'était simple nous étions inséparables, formant une bulle dans laquelle nous ne laissions personne entrer.

Puis ma bella est arrivée. Et là la bulle a éclaté. Je ne voyais qu'elle, ne voulais qu'elle... à tout prix. Ma soeur avait bien sûr toujours la même importance pour moi mais quelque chose de plus fort prenait peu à peu possession de mon être, déciment tout le reste sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

J'avais aimé bella à l'instant même où je l'avais rencontré... sans limite et conditions. Un jour j'avais essayé d'expliquer à Jasper mon ressenti et ma difficulté à mettre des mots sur quelque chose qui me dépassait, sur quelque chose qui évinçait brutalement tout les reste jusqu'à m'aveugler de sa lumière. Mon ami avait comparé alors cela à une éclipse et je crois que c'était exactement ça. Mon soleil s'était interposé devant tout le reste, plongeant le monde autour de moi dans le noir. Seule elle comptait. Seuls nous et notre amour n'avaient d'importance.

J'étais convaincu que c'était ma destinée, que j'étais voué à aimé et adoré cet ange au détriment du reste et des autres. C'était loin d'être sain je m'en rendais bien compte mais je m'en fichais.

Alors que ma propre soeur ait essayé de détruire ce que j'avais de plus beau dans ma vie me mettait dans une rage noire, m'aveuglant de toutes pensées cohérentes. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce moment là…

_Arrivé devant la petite maison qu'elle avait pris avec Jasper, je m'y garais dans un crissement de pneus. Je claquais ensuite la portière de la voiture avec force et frappa frénétiquement contre sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre, paniquée par tout le ramdam que je pouvais faire._

_" Edward? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" trembla t-elle en refermant les pans de son gilet sur sa poitrine._

_" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis Alice?" crachais-je avec dégoût._

_Elle me regarda surprise du ton que j'employais pour lui parler._

_" Mais enfin de quoi tu parles?" _

_" TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT DE QUOI JE PARLE!" hurlais-je en m'avançant vers elle les poings serrés._

_La peur inonda son visage la faisant reculer mais je n'y fis pas attention car la rage s'imprégnait du mien, se nourrissant des réactions de ma chère petite soeur._

_"Bordel c'est quoi tout ces cris!" ragea Jasper qui accourait vers Alice._

_" Demande à ta femme. Demande lui comment et pourquoi elle a éloigné la femme de ma vie" cinglais-je_

_Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent._

_" C'est quoi ces conneries? D'où tu tiens que j'ai éloigné bella de toi? qui as bien pu te foutre une idée pareille dans la tête? c'est elle c'est ça? c'est elle qui..."_

_" LA FERME PUTAIN! Je t'interdis de la rendre responsable de quoi que ce soit! Pas quand c'est TOI qui as tout fait pour que ça arrive!" criais-je en tirant sur mes cheveux, me raccrochant à eux pour éviter de plaquer Alice contre un mur et lui cracher à la figure._

_" Edward calme toi" tenta de m'apaiser Jasper mais à ce moment là c'était impossible. J'étais parti trop loin._

_" Ne me dis pas quoi faire! ne me dis pas de me calmer putain!"_

_" Edward. Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien dans la fuite de bella... crois moi bon sang... je suis ta soeur, tu penses honnêtement que je serais capable de te faire autant de mal quand je sais l'importance vitale qu'elle a à tes yeux?"_

_Elle semblait si sincère... mon esprit s'embrouillait, cherchant une quelconque prise qu'il ne trouvait pas._

_" Jamais tu m'entends? Jamais je n'aurais pu te faire une horreur pareille" essaya t-elle de me rassurer en attrapant prudemment mes poings toujours accrochés à mes cheveux pour me faire lâcher prise._

_J'étais perdu. Je ne savais plus qui ou quoi croire. C'est vrai après tout, j'étais conscient qu'elle étais jalouse de ma relation avec bella mais de là à anéantir le coeur de son propre frère..._

_Je lâchais prise, m'effondrant dans les bras de ma soeur et mon meilleur ami. Les larmes inondaient de nouveau mon visage. J'étais fatigué de tout ça, fatigué de ne rien comprendre... _

La douleur due au manque de mon amour et à l'incompréhension de son acte me rongeait de l'intérieur, grignotant chaque petite parcelle d'espoir en moi.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans le flou le plus total. Jasper tentait de me faire sortir, m'accompagnant dans les bars pour me changer les idées, mais tout ce que je faisais c'était avaler des litres d'alcool. Seul le liquide ambré du whisky parvenait à m'ôter la douleur... Alors j'en imprégnais mon corps à volonté, m'octroyant de brefs mais apaisants moments d'oublis.

Un jour, un mec du nom de James m'avait approché et avait partagé ces moments avec moi, se faisant témoin de la vive douleur de mon coeur. Il avait alors tenté de me refourguer des petites pilules d'oublis, m'assurant de la paix extrême et bienfaitrice que que je ressentirais.

Ivre mort et rempli d'un bonheur factice, j'avais été à deux doigts d'accepter mais Jasper était intervenu et m'avait traîné hors du bar. Furieux, j'avais voulu lui mettre mon poing dans la figure mais mon équilibre précaire avait eu raison de moi. Il s'était dégagé et je m'étais écroulé, partant dans un vif et incontrôlable fou rire.

Inutile de dire que j'étais désormais surveillé de très près maintenant. Je restais donc cloitré dans mon appartement emplie de souvenirs d'elle, de nous, incapable de faire ce que dont j'étais le plus doué à part l'aimer, composer.

Pourquoi? pourquoi m'avait-elle fait ça?

Je ne savais vraiment plus où j'en étais, je ne savais plus qui croire. Alice m'avait-elle menti?

La sonnerie de mon portable retenti dans l'appartement et je fronçais les sourcils quand je vis sur l'écran que l'appel était inconnu. N'ayant aucune envie de répondre je le laissais sonner, me mettant à la recherche de ma nouvelle amie de la semaine, ma bouteille de vodka. La sonnerie s'arrêta pour reprendre tout de suite après. Je soufflais fortement.

Qui pouvait bien me faire chier? pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas me laisser déprimer en paix? Je mis enfin la main sur mon trésor et sans prendre la peine de me sortir un verre, j'en avalais une longue gorgée, laissant le liquide brûler allégrement ma gorge. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo posée sur la petite table près du canapé et mes larmes repartirent de plus belle. Elle avait été prise dans notre petit café habituel, bella venait juste de plonger ses délicieuses lèvres dans la mousse de son capuccino et riait tout son soul pendant que je m'évertuais à lécher en riant aussi sa petite moustache de lait.

Un bip sonore me fit sursauter. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que la sonnerie de mon portable s'était stoppée. La personne venait de me laisser un message. Mut alors d'une curiosité que je ne contrôlais pas, je pris mon téléphone pour l'écouter.

" Salut Edward. On ne se connait pas mais je suis une amie de bella, Rosalie. On est actuellement chez Angela et... comment dire... on a besoin que tu viennes. Je.. je t'expliquerai si tu viens mais c'est vraiment important. Viens vers 10h. Je t'en pris c'est vraiment important que tu viennes..."

Je m'étais figé pendant toute la durée du message. Bien sûr que j'allais venir. Son message m'avait glacé. Pour que l'amie de mon ange m'appelle sans même me connaitre c'est que c'était grave...

Je réalisais... quelque chose de grave c'était passé...

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre un peu court je sais mais j'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé…<em>

_Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage…_

_Gros bisous_

_Odrey _


	9. Chapter 9

Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une petite note pour vous mettre au courant. Je sais que cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre mais je vous rassure, ils sont tous en cours d'écriture et devraient être posté très prochainement.

J'ai eu quelques petits soucis qui ont fait que je n'avais plus ni l'envie, ni la motivation nécessaire pour écrire sur ces fictions mais tout va mieux maintenant et je reprends petit à petit l'écriture, et j'espère de tout cœur que je n'ai pas perdu toutes mes lectrices.

Néanmoins, j'avais commencé à écrire autre chose, une histoire qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, sur laquelle j'ai beaucoup écris et que je tiens à vous faire découvrir.

Je pense poster le premier chapitre d'ici quelques jours mais en attendant voici le résumé :

« Edward a perdu l'amour de sa vie et se plonge dans un style de vie douteux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive… Mais qui est-elle ? Et que choisir quand amour et devoir s'oppose ? »

J'espère vous avoir un petit peu intrigué avec ce résumé et vous avoir donné envi de lire le premier chapitre.

Voila voilà pour les nouvelles et ne vous inquiétez pas, encore une foi les prochains chapitres de mes autres fics vont très bientôt être postés…

Gros bisous à toutes et merci de me suivre, vos messages pour mes précédents chapitres m'ont fait très plaisir !

Odrey


End file.
